AntiSora or Sora
by Priestess-of-Demons
Summary: AntiSora is finally released and he has a hidden agenda…he wants to play. And nothing is going to stand in his way. But what does he want exactly. I'M GOING TO BE REWRITING SOME OF THE CHAPTERS IN THIS STORY! OR I MIGHT JUST MAKE A WHOLE NEW ONE!
1. Welcome Back

Hey everyone this is my very first Kingdom Hearts fic and I hope it will be very entertaining for you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

Summary: Anti-Sora is finally released…and he wants to play. And nothing is going to stand in his way. But what does he want exactly.

**Anti-Sora or Sora**

_Darkness. Darkness is a unique thing. It cannot be controlled by a certain entity. Darkness only hides those who don't want to be found. That's all she could see. Darkness. She felt herself running. The wind was biting at her skin and the rain was like cold hard needles._

_She had to keep running or else "he" would catch her. She couldn't let that happen. She found her self in a strange town and rounded a corner. She went up a flight of stairs. Where she was, it was like a maze. She continued to go up the flight of stairs._

_Only then did she notice the condition that she was in. Her hair was a mess and her clothes were torn. Her clothes were faded and dirt was everywhere. Her shoes had mud on them and she had a few scratches here and there. There was also one across her cheek._

_Then she stopped. She had to listen. There was ragged breathing. She ran as fast as she could. She kept pumping her legs harder and faster. She couldn't let "him" catch her. She was breathing hard and the rain only fell faster and harsher._

_She then took an alley and nearly bumped into the wall. "No" she whispered. She felt the wall and clawed at it like an animal. She banged against it helplessly. "No" she whispered once more._

_She went to turn around and then her breathing hitched. She was up against the wall. She has never been so tremendously scared._

"_He" wasn't him anymore._

_She called out a name but it seemed lost from the thunder booming through the dark clouds. The figure's ears perked and seemed to have heard it. The figure smiled a predatory smile and walked to her causally with the smirk still in place._

_She tried to press herself further into the wall but it was solid and she couldn't' phase through as much as she wanted to._

"_He" kept getting closer. His footsteps didn't even make noise. It was like he was gliding to her without his feet ever touching the stone surface of the road._

"_He" was up on her. He held her writs to the side of her face. Her deep blue eyes looked to that of yellow ones. His eyes moved to the cut on her cheek and he smirked. He put his mouth on her cut and slides his tongue across it. He pulled away his head and smiled at her as he was licking the blood off his lips. She closed her eyes and screamed for help but it was drowned out by the storm._

_She then felt something poke her neck. Her eyes widened as the pain increased. She screamed a silent scream and that was all that was left of her._

Kairi shot up from her bed in sweat. Her breath was ragged. She drew up her knees and buried her face in them.

"It was just a dream. There's no way "he" would turn into "that". It's just not possible." Kairi shook her head and got out of her comfortable bed. She dragged her feet to the mirror and stretched. She rubbed her sleepy eyes as she went to her maple wooden closet. She opened the doors and took out her school uniform.

As she was getting dressed she was pondering whether "he" was going to come home. Riku had said to her when he came back from the worlds that "he would be coming home soon as well. He just wasn't sure when.

"I wonder what "he" is doing right now. Well duh Kairi" she spoke out loud to herself. "He's off saving the world right now."

"But Riku said "he" was going to be coming home soon." Kairi sat in front of her mirror and looked at her to make sure everything was okay. When she felt satisfied with her hair and clothes she still had time before Riku came and walked to school with her along with the others. She opened her bottom drawer and got out a chest that had her name engraved on it.

It was very old and made out of fine wood. It was neatly polished and had carvings on it. Supposedly it had all the symbols of the worlds engraved on it. Her Grandma gave it to her when she was little.

She took out her little key that she carried around everywhere with her. She opened the chest with a soft click and took out a certain picture. She smiled at it. It had herself, Sora, and Riku on it. The she took out another and this one had the whole crew. Herself, Sora, Riku, Selphie, Tidus, and WakkaThen Kairi looked at the last picture and it showed Sora and herself in the secret cave place and they took a picture of themselves drawing each other on the walls.

"Yo Kairi, its time to leave", a deep voice called out.

Kairi quickly put away her treasure box and went to the window.

Riku was standing there smiling. "Hey come on. We're going to be late."

"Okay, okay," she smiled at him. She quickly grabbed her book bag, and rushed outside to meet up with the whole crew.

Outside Riku huffed and crossed his arms. This was typical Kairi. But that was what he loved about her. Yes he did say love. He cared for her very much and he wouldn't give a second thought to throw himself away to safe her. In fact he did that once. He could never forget what happened back then. When he accepted the darkness to find her when she disappeared. In yet even that didn't help but have him be a spawn for Malificent.

In yet her heart was found with Sora's. She chose Sora to be her protector. Not him. Even though that crushed not only his pride but his own heart as well. Then the whole cause with Organization 13. When she saw threw the Ansem outer being and saw the true Riku. But he still loves her despite all that's happened. Right now he is still protecting her. To her, he is acting only that of love from a brother. A brotherly figure. He is also hopeing that in time, he could change all that.

"Ya when is she going to get her butt down here ya", Wakka asked.

"Cool out Wakka", told him. "She's been like this for a while now. Ever since she got back from wherever she was."

"Hey guys I'm coming."

They all turned and Riku got out of thought when they heard her sweet voice. She was running with a doughnut in her mouth and her bag in the other hand. She stopped in front of them panting and trying to catch her breath.

"Sor…sorry guys…" she stood up and brushed the invisible dust that was on her. "I woke up late."

"Hey at least you're here, right" Riku smiled at her.

She nodded and they all started to walk to school together. Selphie couldn't help but notice the dark circles under her eyes. It was obvious that Kairi wasn't getting enough sleep. She didn't know why she was hiding it.

"So" Selphie tried to get a conversation going. "Say Kairi, are there any boys you have crushes on."

"WH…what?" she asked nervously. "Where did this come from, Selphie?"

Kairi's friend just giggled. "Oh you know just curious. So who do you like?"

Kairi blushed red and then regained herself. "I really don't think it's important who I like."

Selphie pouted. "Oh come on Kairi. Don't you want a boyfriend that will give you flowers and chocolates? Have him say that he loves you whenever he sees you and you two go on dates all the time under the night sky and looking at the beauty of the glittering shiny stars."

Kairi sighed. Selphie was going into one of those moods where she daydreams about having the perfect guy. In reality, she does have a crush on Tidus. But Tidus is pretty dense sometimes.

They got to school right when the bell rang and barely got to class on time. Kairi sighed as the teacher was getting into another boring lecture. She tried to pay attention but it was no use. Kairi was lost in her mind. She closed her eyes and then opened them quickly. She couldn't fall asleep.

Kairi gazed out the window and the sun was shining bright. 'When is "he" coming home? I miss him so much. He promised that he would return to me.'

Riku who sat right next to her knew the look that got whenever she thought about "him". Riku clenched his fist and shook his head. He couldn't help it, since "he" and him are best friends they were also rivals. Always trying to get the better of one another. But "he" got the big thing. Kairi's love. Riku was the one that thought that he should have her. But he couldn't.

When the bell rang for the school to be let out Kairi was walking home alone. She told everyone that she just wanted to be alone. This meant that she was going to the beach. When she got there on the dock she took off her shoes and slide off. She sighed when she felt the sand between her toes and underneath her feet.

She breathed in deeply as she sat on the sand bank and let the oceans waves try and try again to reach her. She looked at the sun as it was already starting to set. She breathed deeply once more to take in that beach smell. She closed her eyes and lay down. She would only rest for a little bit. She found a seashell and decided to hang on to it.

Once again she thought of "him". She couldn't help it. She closed her eyes but once again she snapped them open. That "thing" came back. She breathed heavily. Hopefully it will go away when she gets back home.

"Might as well go back." Kairi told herself. She got up and grabbed her shoes.

By the time Kairi got back the sun was already setting. She quickly did her homework and she put on her PJ's and got ready for bed. She slid into her bed and pulled up the covers. She thought of "him" again before the darkness of sleep once again took her.

**MICKEY'S PALACE!**

"Goofy" Mickey called out to one of his trusted friend. "Where is "he" headed right now?"

"King Mickey" a voice called out.

"Ah Donald. Come in, hurry we must discuss this right away." The mouse king said with worry. "I must know where "he" is running to."

"Your Majesty", Donald started. "We suspect he is headed to his home island. Destiny Island."

The king raised his eyes confused. "What in the world would he want there? What is "he" after and why?" The king just shook his head. "Anyway now that we know where "he" is going but why. What would "he" want there" Especially after what happened to him Maybe the darkness didn't get to him all the way yet. Perhaps there is still time to save him."

"Don't worry your Majesty", Donald tried to assure the king. "Goofy and I will get the job done."

The king sighed. "Yes but I can't believe this has happened. This is entirely my fault and responsibility."

"No you Majesty" Donald countered. "He chose that path and now we have to stop "him" before he hurts or possible kills someone."

"Yeah King Mickey." Goofy agreed.

King Mickey gave a weak smile. "Thank you my loyal friends."

They bowed to him.

King Mickey nodded. "Yes well please you two, lay low for awhile. Let's just see what "he" is planning. Donald, Goofy, track him down. Once he is found stay put for until ordered to continue, is this understood?"

The wizard and knight nodded then the two friends bowed and retreated. 'They must help him no matter what. If this doesn't work, then they will have no choice but to kill "him"' the king thought with grief. He got up from his throne and walked to the window. Dark clouds started to form and lighting tore threw the sky.

The King was practically sweating while standing there. It was his fault for letting things gets like this. He just hopes things don't get even more complicated, even though they already have.

'We are in a tight situation.'

**DESTINY ISLAND**

It was night and the shadows aided him to keep low and out of the annoying light. His shoes made a soft swiftly sound in the sand. How he missed this place.

He had a smirk on his face and breathed in deeply. It's been awhile since he's been here. Ever since he got the letter from the King he was busy and wasn't able to have a normal life here. But it was always busy for him. Of course after what happened, the King better watch out for himself.

His predatory eyes flared and his nose picked up something. He grabbed a handful of sand and while it fell it released something. A sweet smell, something scented with other than the sea. He purred from it. It smelled of lavender and vanilla. His beast growled with pleasure. He closed his eyes and tried to pinpoint the locating this alluring and arousing scent was at. His mind weaved different paths throughout the island and then he located the smell.

He gave himself a quick stretch. He wanted to know where this sweet smell was coming from. And once he found the thing, he would take it. If anybody stood in his way, he would surely grant them a slow painful death.

He smiled a mischievous smile and headed to the direction. He walked past the beach and into the woods where a small town was. The scent was only getting stronger and it finally led him to a house. The scent was coming from the second floor.

He raised his eyebrows and melted into the pool of shadows and found himself in girl's room. He looked around and found this room looked familiar. He heard soft breathing and turned toward the bed.

'So this is where that delicious scent is coming from' he grinned. He gently put his clawed hand on the cover and shoved it off. His eyes nearly burst out of his eyes. Then he relaxed. He couldn't believe it. Now he remembered. It was Kairi's home. This girl was Kairi.

She hasn't changed a bit except she did have more of curves now but she was still skinny as a pole. Her hair was longer as well but still beautiful. By now he figured that she was nearly seventeen. While he was eighteen.

He kneeled down on his knees and breathed in. She smelled so good. His beast purred loudly in the pit of his dark stomach.

'Kairi, I remember now, she was my friend or is maybe still my friend.' He stood up and sat on the edge of the bed. He put one hand on the edge of her face and slides it sideways. Her skin was soft and warm unlike his which were hard and cold.

His eyes turned that of yellow. His fangs got sharper. He couldn't help it. Being this close made his beast wild and his arousal spiked. He knew back then, before the change, he really cared about her above all else. He smirked. He dipped his head and placed it on her neck. She was still sound a sleep.

He gently put his cold dark lips to it and sucked lightly. His teeth nipped it and sucked and it left a deep red mark. He gave it one more lick and then his eyes grew red. "Kairi" he said in a sing song voice that was husky. He nipped her neck and then…

Kairi burst open her eyes and was shaking. She looked around the room to find nothing.

Absolutely nothing.

Wind blew her hair from her face and she turned to the window that was open. 'I thought I had shut that window' she thought as she closed it. She shivered and ran to the bathroom.

Kairi quickly washed her face. She was still breathing heavy. She slowly but gently walked back to her room and passed the body mirror in the hall. She gave herself a quick look then paused for a second cause she though she saw something. Kairi lightly moved her hair and gasped. She nearly screamed.

There was a red mark on his neck. There were also small red dents or holes and they were red.

"What happened? I don't remember getting these?" Kairi shook her head. "It's just a dream. I just need to get back to bed." Kairi got back in her room and laid her head on her soft pillow. She slowly closed her eyelids as sleep overcame her.

The dark figure smiled a malicious smile. He watched as her breathing became calm. He then gracefully jumped from his perch and landed with a small thud on the ground. 'This isn't over yet Kairi." With that last thought in mind he walked away with his black cloak bellowing behind and rapping him in darkness. Darkness of the night, his comfort, his home.

"Man I'm going to be late again." Kairi whined. She quickly got dressed and grabbed her bag off her bed. She checked herself in the mirror and moved her hair. She lightly smiled a relief. There were no red marks on her neck.

'It must have been a dream.' She threw that thought away and checked her clock. Her eyes nearly blew out of her sockets. "Riku is going to be so mad at me."

She ran down the steps. She heard a knock on the door. "Come on in. I just need to get some money for lunch." She heard the door creak open s she went into the kitchen.

"Have a seat." She went to the kitchen drawer and pulled out five bucks. She put it in her pocket and went to the living room.

"Sorry Riku, I'm late aga…Kairi dropped her things. Her mouth hung open at the site. The boy sitting on the couch wasn't Riku. Kairi tried to say something but no words could be formed. "He" was finally here. After all this time, "he" came back.

He passed her a gentle smile. "Hey Kairi" he caressed her name.

Kairi felt like her heart was going to explode. These feelings of emotions were starting to swell up inside. She backed away a step and then stopped.

"He" slowly stood up and walked with one hand in his pocket. "Hey" he said once again.

He was less than two inches away from her.

Kairi looked up at him. He had the same spike hair and yellow shoes along with the black outfit. But his eyes gleamed something she couldn't quite place. Kairi rubbed her eyes to make sure this wasn't a dream.

"He" grabbed her wrists and she looked up at him. He smirked at her. "This isn't a dream" he chuckled at her. He looked around the living room and met his eyes with hers. "Well Kairi, aren't you going to welcome me back."

Kairi gave a kind smile. "Wel…"She paused and tried to form the words. "Welcome back…Sora."

**Here is what will happen next chapter: _"Did you really kiss me?' He looked at her with his hard dark eyes. "Yes." She looked up at him and blushed as she found out how close there faces were. "And you know what?" _**

"_**What?"**_

"_**I'm going to do it again" and his lips met with hers.**_

Well I hope you enjoyed the story so far. PLEASE SEND MANY REVIEWS! TO SEE IF I SHOULD CONTINUE! I would like to at least have 4 to 6 reviews if that is not too much trouble to ask of the readers. Just to see if you enjoyed it or not or if it completely sucked. PLEASE AND THANK YOU!


	2. Back At School

Hey everyone this is my very first Kingdom Hearts fic and I hope it will be very entertaining for you.

**HERE ARE ALL THE REVIEWERS I WOULD LIKE TO THANK! THANK YOU SO MUCH. It may only be a few but to me it means a lot to me. Thanks again.**

**kaitou angel**

**MerodiPansa**

**ImmortalBlueFlame**

**.Britney.Nicole.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

Summary: Anti-Sora is finally released…and he wants to play. And nothing is going to stand in his way. But what does he want exactly.

**Anti-Sora or Sora**

"Welcome back Sora." Kairi told him and she quickly gave him a long heartwarming hug. She couldn't believe he was here. It's been almost two years and she still hasn't given up on him. She is thankful that she didn't. She just wouldn't know what would have happened if she had given up.

Sora gave a wicked grin behind her shoulder. His head was placed on top of her head and he wrapped her skinny body in his strong built one. He grabbed some of her luscious smooth, silk hair and let it run through his fingers. He grabbed it once more to take a quick sniff. Yes. This was the smell that was so intoxicating.

"Sora, why did you come back all of a sudden", Kairi asked with a confused look.

Sora pulled back with an awkward expression on his face. "What's wrong Kairi", he asked with an innocent voice even though he was anything but innocent now. He pulled away from her to look at her. Her eyes showed relief but confusion. Her emotions were surrounding him.

"Did you not want me to come back?"

"No" Kairi shouted quickly. She regained herself and spoke in her soft voice once again. "That's not it. It's just I guess I didn't expect you to…"

"Come back" he lazily said as he finished her sentence.

"Hey don't worry about it, Kairi" he drawled her name. "I'm back and I am not going anywhere now. So what have you been up to lately", he stood back and looked around the first story of the house.

"Nothing really." Kairi's watch sounded and she nearly freaked. "Oh god. Riku is going to be here any second."

"Riku", Sora sounded distant while hearing that name. 'Riku, do I know that someone. I can't really remember…but for some reason…I don't think I'm going to like him.' Sora gave a light growl but quickly swallowed it as he heard hard and fast footsteps coming this way.

Ten seconds later the boy with long silver hair came rushing in panting. "Dammit Kairi, you need to wake up early. Come on let's…" Riku stopped speaking as he looked up. His jaw hung low and his eyes widened. But Riku quickly regained his composure and took a few more steps closer.

"Riku", Kairi jumped up and down and she squealed excitedly. "Look whose back. You were right. He came back. It's Sora." She went to look at Sora who gave her a small smile. "Our Sora" she finished.

Riku walked up to him as Sora stood his ground. Riku was surprised how tall Sora got. Riku was the taller of the two but Sora was only a half of an inch away from him so that isn't really a big deal.

"Sora" he paused trying to form the words. "Your back?"

Sora merely rolled his eyes. "Looks like it. What?" he mockingly grinned at him? He cocked his head at Riku. "Didn't expect me to be back?"

Riku kept his guard up even though it was his best friend. Kairi pulled on his arm and led him to Sora.

"Hey guys, remember this at that big fortress or castle. We gathered just like this." She took each of there hands and including hers they put it in the center and had each on top of another.

Riku couldn't quite place it but something was different about Sora. His aura was filled with darkness that once he possessed back then. His eyes widened as he looked deeper. No it was nothing like his. It was something much bigger. Riku quickly pulled his hand away. Kairi looked confused and dropped her hands to the side.

Riku was almost breathing heavy. Something shocked him. He looked at his hand and found a black mark on it. He shook and the blackness seemed to be seeping into his skin. He placed his hand in his pocket and looking between the two to make sure no one saw.

Kairi could feel the tension in the room. Then she got an idea. "Hey Sora, why don't you come to school with us?"

Sora looked at her blankly.

Riku instead looked at Kairi like she was insane. "Kairi are you sure that is a good idea. What will the teacher think?"

Kairi smiled and held her finger up as if she had a good idea. "That's easy. We will just have to tell them that he has been out for awhile. Or he's visiting for awhile. I'm not too sure but I'm sure I'll come up with something."

She grabbed Sora's hand and pulled him to the door. She looked behind her to see that Riku still hasn't moved. Her eyebrows lowered. "Riku, aren't you coming?"

Riku looked up and nodded. "Yeah I'll come in a minute. I'll go get the guys from the beach and meet you at school."

Kairi nodded and started to walk off with Sora.

When they left, Riku's eyebrows furrowed slightly. He put his hand in his pocket to find a communicator. The King gave him this to talk with him just in case something bad happened. He decided to prolong it from talking with the King about Sora. He wanted to wait to see if his suspicions were true. He went out of Kairi's home and went to the beach to gather up the rest of the gang.

Meanwhile with Sora and Kairi, she had a big grin on her face. "So Sora when did you arrive?"

Sora looked down at her. "Late last night."

"What have you been doing? Has the King been asking a lot out of you?"

At the sound of that title Sora growled lowly. Kairi gave him a confused look and took his hand gently.

"Sora is something wrong?"

Sora regained his composure and smirked at her. "Yeah I'm fine. But you could say I am pretty pissed at the King."

Kairi just nodded. She didn't want to pry with Sora's worries right now. She was just happy that he was back. Her heart started to pound tremendously.

"Hey Kairi," he stopped and pulled her to a stop.

"Yeah" she looked at him.

"How about during sundown we go to the beach. Just like old times. It's the weekend right, so you can stay up late." He smiled once more when he heard the pounding of her heart. To him, it was like music.

Kairi grinned from ear to ear. "Sounds great Sora. I can't wait to remember everything."

Sora smirked once more and grabbed her hand and gave it a hard squeeze. Suddenly he stopped once more and he turned toward the small patch of woods. His eyes turned cold stone. He thought he saw something but he felt a small shiver from behind him.

"Kairi, you okay?"

"Yeah I just got cold all of a sudden. I felt like someone was watching us." She placed some of her soft hair behind her ear. "Pretty strange huh?"

"You don't know how much that makes sense Kairi."

Kairi just gave him a confused look but Sora shook it off.

They both reached school when the bell rang. Kairi brought Sora to her first hour class.

"It's been awhile since I've been here" Sora spoke to himself. 'Oh well. It's not like I enjoyed the place so how in the world could I miss it.'

The teacher started to do attendance and she did ask about Sora. Kairi just came up with some crazy explanation that he was away for awhile but will now be attending. The teacher just gave her a look and continued on with the boring lecture.

Sora put his head on one hand and closed his eyes. These people's hearts were beating so fast. He wished they would just stop breathing right now. Coming from these people the noise was just deafening. This started to keep going until the first three hours were done. Kairi told him it was almost time for lunch and then it was over. Sora nodded and continued to lead Kairi to her classes. He noticed that Riku was nowhere in site. This he had to smile at. That little energy that he transferred to Riku really must have shaken him up.

He smirked and then the final bell rang. On this island school changed. After lunch is when you get to go home. Kairi and him got to the lunch line and got pizza and Sora didn't want anything.

When they sat down the whole gang looked up. There faces looked shock. Sora smiled.

"Hey guys. Happy to see me?" Tidus was the first one to be on him. He gave the guy a huge hug. "Hey where have you been Sora? We still have our fight to finish." Tidus said with determination. Tidus felt like Sora was an older brother. He looked up to him next to Riku.

Wakka was the next to great there long time friend. They did some hand things and patted each other on the back. Ya, welcome back, ya" Wakka said with a smile.

Last was Selphie. She got a loose hug as well and smiled. "It's about time you came back. We were all so worried." She pulled Kairi close to her and pointed at her. "But the one that was really thinking about you was Kairi."

Kairi blushed and tried to remain calm.

Sora didn't respond. He really didn't know how to respond. These emotions he didn't have to feel for a long time. He didn't know how anymore. After the transformation, he forgot just about everything there was about him.

"Hey guys." They all looked around and found Riku right there. His face was also shocked and then he gave a not so good look to Sora.

"Hey Riku" Tidus called to him. "Guess whose back."

Riku grimaced. "Yeah I know. He was over at Kairi's house."

Selphie gave a wicked grin. "Oh doing what exactly? Did Riku catch you two in the act."

"Selphie!" Kairi shouted.

Sora smirked and still didn't respond. His eyes locked with Riku's. They clashed and the aura between the two was immense.

Kairi just stared when some guy came up. "Yo, Kai."

Kairi turned and grimaced. "Oh, hi Tyson." Tyson was one of the most popular kids in school. But Kairi didn't think so. All he did was have sex and that is all he thought about.

He walked up to her and put his arm around her. "Hey can I talk to you for a minute?"

Before Kairi could respond an angry voice called out toward them.

"If you want to talk with her, you can do it right here."

They both turned to Sora. Kairi's eyes widened. That didn't sound like Sora she cared about. His eyes glimmered with death and his aura was starting to grow.

"What's it to you dumbass?" Tyson called him out. "What it's not like she is your boyfriend but I can see why." He chuckled.

Sora was about to punch him but Kairi stopped him. "Its' okay Sora I'll talk with him." She let of his arm and they walked out of the lunch area. Sora was still steamed so he breathed in and out to keep the monster inside.

Riku didn't like this. Something happened to his best friend and there was no choice but to call the King and tell him what is happening. He quickly slipped away and jogged outside.

Out of the cafeteria and in the hall way something weird was happening.

"Listen you little slut, you will go out with me and then I'll fuck you again and again", Tyson's voice whispered in her ear. "You would like that wouldn't you."

Kairi tried to scream but Tyson's mouth covered hers. He forced his tongue in and tasted her. Kairi squealed and tried to punch him away. He grabbed her hands and held it in his iron grip and pressed his body with hers so she was between the wall and him.

Kairi bit his tongue and Tyson pulled back and spit some blood out. Kairi tried to get away but he pulled her back and slapped her. Kairi nearly fell on the floor and held her now red cheek. Her eyes widened tears started to form.

Tyson pulled her up roughly and grinned. "Now do you want me?"

Kairi spit in his face and he growled. Tyson he was about to taste her once more but then he felt himself pull him back and slam him against the lockers. He came face to face with gold dark eyes.

Tyson screamed as he was being slashed. And he was. Blood oozed from his stomach and his neck. He couldn't form words. And he looked at the spiky brown hair and knew who it was. Tyson's eyes' widened even more when he heard the dark voice that spoke. It was a voice of death.

"You will NEVER touch her again. She belongs to ME! You'd do well to remember that." The guy held him by the neck and started to squeeze the life out of him. The guy grinned as the guy started to choke. He then had an idea.

"And just so you don't tell anyone on me like the big asshole that you are." The guy forced opened his mouth and grabbed his tongue. Tyson started to have tears in his eyes. The guy's skin started to turn beastly black. Before he could scream, his tongue was ripped out and he fell to the ground and the darkness took him.

Kairi didn't know what happened or what was happening. She just sat there on the floor with shock. She felt herself being shaken but she did not go from her stupor.

"Kairi" a firm voice called out to her. "Come on. It's okay he won't touch you anymore".

Kairi looked at the person shaking her. Sora.

"Sora" she whispered. She was still in dreamland or nightmare land.

Sora grinned but then sniffed. His fangs grew longer slightly. She smelled just like him. That was not allowed. He grabbed her face and brought it to his. He couldn't take it any more. Her scent surrounded him. He lightly placed his lips to hers. She was still shaken up and the beast purred when there lips met. Hers were so soft Sora thought. She was still daydreaming so he slipped his tongue in her mouth just for a quick taste. The guy is was still all over her but he had to keep calm. He ran his tongue quickly but smoothly into her mouth.

He slipped his tongue once more inside and pushed his self back. His arousal spiked and he wanted to take her away right now. But he was unsure of this. His beast wanted to take her but he will wait. He will be patient.

Kairi shook her head and her eyes began to become clear. "Sora" she cried out. "I…I…"Kairi didn't want to cry but she put her arms around Sora and she began to cry. She was about to get raped and if it wasn't for Sora, nobody would have came and saved her.

Sora was confused about why she was crying. That jackass was gone and she was crying. He pulled her into his arms and picked her up. The bell rang and Sora knew that it was time to go home. "Kairi, where do you want to go now? Are you okay?"

"Yeah", She paused. "I just…Thank you Sora."

Sora smiled and grabbed her hand. "I won't let anyone or anything hurt you." 'Unless I am the one causing it.' He inwardly grinned.

Kairi rubbed her tears away and smiled lightly.

She grabbed his hand and they left school together hand and hand. They both didn't realize that someone was watching them leave.

It was starting to get late and Kairi and Sora were lying down on the sand. Looking up at the sky with all the bright stars peeking out of the darkness of the night sky.

"Sora it's so good to be at the beach."

"Yeah I guess it is. I don't really remember this place well. It's been so long."

Kairi leaned up and smiled. But then that smile turned into frown. She touched her lips and tried to remember what happened at school today. Even though she didn't want to. All she remembered that she was about to get raped and then Sora saved her. But there was one particular moment she wanted to remember. 'Did Sora really kiss me?'

Kairi scooted over to him and he glanced to see her. "What's wrong Kairi?" he asked soothingly.

Kairi lightly blushed. "Did you really kiss me, today at school?"

He smirked at her. He wanted to toy with her. "Yeah" he said bluntly. "And you know what."

"What" Kairi looked at him? She blushed even more as she found how close there faces were. She could see his blue eyes turn dark shades of yellow.

"I'm gonna do it again." And he crushed his lips on hers.

Sora was now in his soothingly happy place. Kairi's lips were so soft and he devoured them. He held her face to keep her there while he explored the insides of her mouth. He felt her shivering slightly and he inwardly smirked. He pulled away just to let her breath. But if he wanted her dead he could just have suffocated her from his kisses.

Kairi's face was so red right now. She didn't have a chance to say anything to Sora as he clamped on her mouth again. He turned her over so he was on top. He held her waist still and he pulled his knee so it was between her legs.

Sora smiled as he felt her squirm. His beast was purring for her. Then he stopped and Kairi was breathing heavy. He set his head on her shoulder and his ear twitched. Then he jumped with Kairi and landed gracefully on the soft sand.

Sora smirked at what he saw. A patch of burnt sand lay where Kairi and he were sitting. And there ahead was a pissed off Riku.

"Kairi", Riku shouted toward her. "Get away from him. He's not Sora." Sora looked down at Kairi and she had a confused look on her face.

She squirmed and tried to be put down but Sora held on to her. Sora bent down and whispered in her ear. "Kairi are you really going to run away from me after we haven't seen each other in so long."

Kairi stopped. She then looked at Riku. "Riku what are you talking about. It is Sora. It has to be. Look at him."

Riku had a face to kill. "He's changed. Don't you see Kairi? He accepted the darkness. He's a killer. You have no idea what he has done."

Sora finally let her down and gave her a small push forward. She fell onto the sand. "Sora" her eyes widened.

She looked behind her to see that Sora's eyes gleamed a dark yellow. She gasped. "S..Sora" she whispered.

As quickly as she said that Sora rushed forward toward Riku. Riku called his keyblade and did a flip backwards before Sora hit him with his long sharp claws.

Sora smirked. "Heh…so tell me Riku. What do you know about me?"

Riku gritted his teeth. "Kairi run" he yelled at her. Sora glared and quickly grabbed Riku at the neck. His claws cutting into his skin and leaving bloody marks. Blood dribbled downward.

"Stay Kairi, he commanded. Kairi whimpered as she found herself that she couldn't get up. 'I can't move.'

Sora looked at her. Watching her helpless form trying to get up. He smirked. The smirk then deepened as he looked at Riku. "Answer my question." His voice was soft but held power.

"You've changed" Riku struggled to breath but Sora showed no sign what so ever that he was going to let go.

"Do tell."

Riku tried to get a good breath and said "You bastard, the king told me everything that you have done."

"You spoke to the King. Well then this changes everything. Tell him thanks for what he did. I love this power and tell him I am coming for him." Sora's eyes grew red quickly then changed. Sora tightened his grip and he threw him into the ground.

Kairi gasped. Riku got up and swung his keyblade hoping to connect with Sora's head. Sora smiled and grabbed the blade before it made contact. The energy crackled with the contact with his hand and the blade. Sora pushed him back and sent a dark energy blast Riku's way. Riku tried to jump out of the way but he found he couldn't move.

Riku's eyes widened as the energy ball hit him in the chest. Riku couldn't breath. He hitched over on the sand and blood dripped from his mouth. Sora walked over to him and picked him up.

Sora chuckled lightly. A pool of darkness appeared before him. "Heh. You're weak Riku. You don't deserve to live." Sora pulled brought his hand and put it to Riku's stomach. His claws slowly penetrated into his belly. Blood started to splatter and run down his body. Riku screamed at the pain as it was intense.

Sora smiled at the scene he was creating. His ears perked. His eyes slightly widened and he turned his head to look at the girl slowly crawling to him. Tears slowly ran down her soft pale face.

She slowly got up and tightened her grip of the arm that was inserting itself in Riku's belly. "Kairi…stay…away" Riku tried to say but Sora tightened his grip on his neck.

Sora smiled an insane smiled. "What is it Kairi" he spoke softly. "Does this make you sad?"

"Please Sora, please stop." Kairi was heartbroken. Why was this happening? "Please stop. Don't hurt Riku."

This only made Sora squeeze harder. He brought his face closer to Kairi. She looked up and they were only an inch away. "And what will you do if I don't Kairi.? What will you plan to give me if I comply?" Inside Sora was steaming. Why was she only paying attention to this low life?

"What are you talking about?" Her eyes were red from all the crying. Tears still fell down her face.

He smirked. 'This should be interesting'.

"I don't like to repeat myself" he whispered in her ear seductively. "What will you give me if I comply? If I let him go and leave this place what will you give me."

Kairi bit her lip and looked into his eyes. They glimmered yellow and his skin was turning black. "What do you want?"

Yes. His beast cheered inside of him. He had her right where he wanted her. Sora threw him across the sand and he hissed in pain. Riku passed out from all the blood he lost.

Kairi flinched at the noise that Riku made. She turned her head. "Look at me Kairi" Sora said darkly.

Kairi didn't obey and Sora held her chin in place.

"Pay attention Kairi. Don't make me do something I won't regret." He took a quick glance at Riku. "And exactly what are you planning to give me?"

"Anything. If you stop all of this I'll give you anything." She grabbed the collar of black jacket and breathed in deeply trying to calm herself down.

"Anything" he sneered. That was the biggest mistake that Kairi has ever made.

"You" he whispered.

"What?"

"What I want Kairi is you." He ran his other hand through her hair down her cheek to her neck.

He smirked at her expression. She's scared. Good she should be. He looked at her carefully. God the things I could do to her. I can't wait until she screams and begs for me.

Kairi licked her lips. Another mistake. He looked at her and his eyes followed every move.

Kairi breathed in deeply. "I" she croaked and tried again. "I'll only go if you don't come back here again. If you promise not to harm anyone, that's here again."

Sora smirked. His fangs lengthened and he leaned in and grabbed her lips with his. She gasped and took he took the chance. His tongue touched everywhere he could inside of her. He felt the rush coming back. His beast wanted to take her right there. He held it off and growled lowly in his throat.

He smirked to let her breath. Tears were still falling down her face then onto the sand.

He put his forehead to hers. "Beautiful tears. And to think I am the one that caused them. How delightful."

Kairi shook and stepped back a little. He grabbed her wrist to bring her back and slammed her to his chest and gave her a tight secure hug. "Don't worry Kairi" he rolled her name right off his tongue. Kairi shook at the way he said it.

He then gathered his energy and they disappeared. Leaving nothing behind, and leaving Riku there to bleed to death in the darkness.

**YEAH I DECIDED TO PUT CHAPTERS TWO AND THREE TOGETHER BECAUSE I FOUND THEM BOTH VERY SHORT SO I PUT THEM TOGETHER!!!**

**THOUGHT I TELL YOU READERS JUST INCASE YOU READ IT BEFORE!!**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW HOPED YOU LIKED IT!!!!**


	3. Fighting

HELLO EVERYONE!!! It's been awhile. Anyway thanks for everyone that took the time to read and review my story. THANK YOU!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! I REALLY APPRECIATE IT!!! (Here is a whole bunch of cookies and cake!!!) ALSO I WISH EVERYONE HAD A HAPPY HOLIDAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

ImmortalBlueFlame: Thanks again for the review.

BlueFlowerRedThorn: Thank you very much for reviewing. And uh… please don't let evil stuff happen to me.

.Britney.Nicole.: I'm glad I had you shaking I was kind of going for that reaction and I'm glad it worked. Thanks for the review.

chibiRebel: I just want to thank you for the review. And I really am not sure if I should bring the real Sora back or not. I'll just see how I type the story. But please keep reviewing to tell me what you think. Thanks again.

kaitou angel: Glad you loved it and thanks for the review. Hope I read from you again.

coryn: Thanks for the review and glad you like how I use a lot of details my story. And trust me this story will not get all mushy. It is a very serious story filled with dark and violent things. I'm not really sure when this kind of takes place but I'm thinking after KH2 where Sora comes back but has to leave again for the king and that is where this whole changing thing happened. Not too sure if Roxas shows up, and I already have everything settled with more villains showing up but thank you for saying so anyway. And no need to worry. There's a pretty good chance this story won't end happily. Anyway I hope I answered most of your questions and if there is any more I will be more than happy to answer them to the best of my ability. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I really appreciate your review.

Gigerfan: Just want to thank you for the review.

Arichan: Just want to thank you again for the review.

I Hate Country Music: Thanks!

Argus456: Thanks for the review. And you were right about AntiSora facing Mickey next. I hope you find it very thrilling. But for now there isn't anything very big between the two but there will be another AntiSora and Mickey fight and when that time comes, it will be all out.

Lal: Very happy that you think my story is powerful. I'm trying to give it more darkness.

MerodiPansa: Thanks again for the review.

Argus456: THANKS!

kris126: Thank you very much for the cookies and the review.

Ki Wingz: YEAH! Tyson is a very bad boy. I can't believe I'm doing this to poor Kairi but I am the writer and what I type goes. Anyway I'm very happy you liked the story. Thank you very much for the review. You're very happy and hyper and you made me laugh reading you review. I enjoyed it. And I'm not too sure if the real Sora is going to come back but don't stop hoping until the very end, okay?

Teh Rassy: I'm very happy that I'm one of the few fanfics that keep you interested in this kind of stuff. I hope I keep you interested. Thanks!! For the review.

BeautifulBlueTulip: I'm glad you like my fic. I think it is going pretty good. I will update the next chapter as soon as I can.

AntiSora or Sora

Kairi felt herself drowning into darkness as she was being drifted to who knows where. It was like she was being sucked into a black hole. She couldn't help but hug tighter around dark Sora's neck. She could've have sworn she heard him chuckle but she couldn't care. This was no longer the Sora that she knew. He's gone. Forever she thought.

She kept her eyes squeezed shut and didn't dare open them. Her hair fluttered everywhere and buried herself into Sora's chest. He held her so loosely that she thought he was going to drop her at any moment. She tried to ignore it and was letting the darkness consume her slowly.

AntiSora looked down at the girl that he was holding. He smirked and tried to hold in a chuckle but failed when she held onto his neck tighter. He could sense that she was slowly trying to sleep so he helped her along until she was evenly breathing.

He lowered his head and sniffed into her hair. She smelled of strawberries and vanilla. He groaned lowly and sniffed again. His eyes turned a shade of dark amber. She was getting him riled up and she didn't even realize it. He smelled her one more time and held it in. He had an evil smirk plastered on his face that didn't want to disappear. Just wait until she wakes up. Just think of all the things I could do to her. I'll have her begging for me.

He felt himself materialize into an empty hotel room. He looked around and found it suitable until he reached his destination. He walked over toward the bed and gently set her down. He ran his fingers through her hair and moved all of it away from her face. His fangs grew longer and he lowered his head slowly. He set it between her neck and lightly licked it. He nipped at her soft flesh and stopped at the jugular. He kissed her softly there and then sucked deeply. He moaned at the softness of her skin and what it would be like to explore all of her body. He had to control himself as his eyes slowly grew blood red.

He forced himself away as he pushed himself away from the bed. He shook his head and when his vision became clearer he smirked. There on her neck was a slight bruising and he chuckled lightly. He then covered her with a soft blanket and disappeared into the darkness to do some unfinished business.

**AT MICKEY'S CASTLE!**

King Mickey was pacing around the room with his white gloved hands behind his back. He had to think of something to take care of the current situation before it gets out of hand. Right before he was about to start pacing again his two trusted friends busted into the room.

"King Mickey" they shouted. They both ran up to the throne and bowed to there dear king.

"Report you two" the king ordered.

Goofy was the first to answer. "I'm afraid we're too late. Sora has kidnapped Kairi and is totally lost to the darkness."

King Mickey sighed. He was afraid to hear this news. "It's my fault this happened."

"No it is not your fault you're Majesty" Donald tried to comfort him.

King Mickey still looked worried. "That's beside the point. By the way, how is "he" doing"?

The knight lowered his head. "I'm afraid the doctors are saying that he might not make it. He is still fighting it."

"I see. I guess we have no choice but to hunt Sora down and kill him now." At the end of the kings sentence there was a loud cackle throughout the room.

The three turned toward the center of room. There he was his skin now black and his eyes turning yellow. "Hello" he drawled it out. "Guess whose back. "He mocked it.

They all gasped at what laid in front of them. "Sora" Donald and Goofy shouted as they prepared their weapons.

Sora chuckled evilly. "What is it guys. Don't you recognize me? Don't you want to make up and be friends again?"

"Guards" the king shouted and AntiSora was trapped. He was completely surrounded by guards.

He looked around with his eyes glowing brightly. His aura now was that of death. He smirked.

"Well you wanted to find me and talk so let's talk and get this over with so I can kill you" he said it softly but with intent on making it true.

King Mickey gulped and kept a stern face in place. He was trying so hard not to show fear. AntiSora smirked. "Sora, I'm afraid there is nothing left to talk about. After what you did to Riku, you are lost. Do not forget about the death of Tyson as well."

AntiSora kept the smirk and at the mention of Tyson, it only got wider.

"Enough talk" AntiSora said as he wanted to end this quickly and not drawl things out. He licked his nails and quickly scraped them across the hard marble floor to sharpen them. They glittered against the light of the room to reveal just how deadly they were. His eyes were brimmed with blood lust.

"Now we finish this" AntiSora declared.

All of a sudden he disappeared. The castle lights were now barely lit. The castle was in darkness. Sora cackled lowly and with real evil sounding in his voice.

He jumped down onto the floor and it was an all out war. AntiSora made his claws lengthen and racked his claws everywhere. Spiritual blood like slash marks headed in every direction of the guards. It was a slaughter he was making. He heard the screams and it was like music to his ears. Hearing them scream for their lives.

Two knights ran up to him and brought their swords down. Sora smirked and jumped and landed on the wall and stuck there sideways. Sora brought out a clawed hand and formed a dark energy ball in his hand. It sparked with electricity and he ran toward the guards. The guards found they couldn't move. They looked down to find dark black hands had grabbed onto their legs clawing them.

"No where to run" Sora mocked. He came down on them hard and slashed their stomachs deeply. The guards fell trying to put their now escaping blood back into their bodies but with no avail. Sora brought his claws to his lips to taste the blood.

AntiSora looked around the room. He found that King Mickey was now in a protective shield that the annoying little duck wizard put up. He turned to his left to find a few guards alive. He appeared before one and grabbed his neck.

The guard nearly pissed himself. "Please" he begged.

AntiSora cocked an eyebrow. "Please what" he asked.

"Please let me live."

AntiSora chuckled. His fangs lengthened and he bit into the guards' neck. He drank deeply from it. He then laughed evilly. The guard was barely clinging to life as he brought his face back up. A drop of blood dripped from his chin down to the now tainted floor. Sora grabbed chunks of the guards' hair and grabbed the guards' stomach.

"Let's see how much you can stretch without breaking in two shall we" he asked without the guards' consent as he started to stretch. The man started to moan in agony as he felt his muscles staring to tear as his bones cracking in place. His eyes widened at the pain.

The guards' neck then started to tear. Before you knew it there was a loud pop and the guard's screeching finally stopped. Blood pooled from the head and the body.

AntiSora dropped the body and licked his claws in pleasure as he kept his gaze connected with the king's dark eyes. AntiSora looked around one more time and laughed. He then started to spin fast until his form was a blur. Dark spikes were coming from his body and slashing all the guards that were left. The spikes stuck in the guards necks and stuck them to the wall. When AntiSora stopped spinning he looked around. He found guards still bleeding to death and looked at the walls to see guards hanging upside down.

To AntiSora, this was an art. Killing was a true art.

"What" he questioned the king? "No more guards?"

The king was terrified of his power. AntiSora could smell the fear that the king was trying to hide but was failing miserably.

AntiSora slowly walked to the throne and Donald and Goofy were running toward him. AntiSora smirked and lifted both of his hands up in front of him and motioned them apart fast to his sides but was outward. Before Donald and Goofy knew it, they went flying into the wall and were parlayed there.

The king stood his ground bringing out his keyblade. AntiSora smirked and brought his hand to the ground. A pool of darkness was there and he stuck his hand right through it. Shortly after of searching, AntiSora pulled out a huge bucket along with a bag.

He stood up and wiped his claws from all the blood. "Well" he smirked. "This has been one of the best slaughters I ever done. "Here" he tossed the bag and bucket to king. "A gift for you." He arched an eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest as he was waiting to see what the king would do next.

The king gulped but glared harshly at the now heartless Sora. He looked in the bucket and he couldn't help himself almost gag. It was blood that filled the bucket but there was something shiny at the bottom that caught his interest.

"See something that is familiar?" Sora questioned.

King Mickey drew back his sleeved robe and put his hand in the red liquid. He searched for the bottom and felt something. He grabbed it and pulled it out. The king almost broke down at what he held.

It was Queen Minnie's pendant that he gave her to marry him. Mickey fell to his knees. His eyes were glazed.

AntiSora chuckled. "You'll find the rest of her in the bag. You should be proud. She wasn't a screamer at first, but I quickly changed that."

King Mickey felt himself tearing up inside. He quickly rose up and held his keyblade in an attack position. AntiSora just arched an eyebrow. King Mickey was now lost. He couldn't control his actions. He held Queen Minnie's pendant with the keyblade and charged.

"DAMN YOU!!! YOU BASTARD!!!" The king was in an all out rage. The king charged, jumped and slashed his blade on AntiSora who didn't even dodge. The king's eyes widened as AntiSora held the keyblade in one hand stopping the slash. He smirked and he drew back his free hand and sent it through the kings' stomach.

The king gasped and dropped his keyblade. He gagged blood and some was dripping from his lip. AntiSora smirked again pushed with some force into Minnie's blood filled bucket.

AntiSora licked his claws. He saw the king's wizard and knight run to him broke from the paralyzed spell that he place on the two. He didn't know they were angry. They should be overjoyed that he didn't hit the king's vital organs. He will be healed and have a real battle with him and no interruptions. He'll wait until then. The wizard and knight both glared at him and he simply smiled and waved back as he disappeared into the darkness, leaving them to clean up the mess. He knew they would hunt him down along with Leon and the others but for now he could relax.

But what they all didn't know was that someone with dark green gold eyes was watching them all, especially the newly turned heartless Sora. This someone couldn't wait until they could lay their hands on the heartless. Until then they would wait until there plan could start.

**BACK AT THE HOTEL**

Kairi got up slowly. Her eyelids weighed like a ton of bricks but she pushed herself to open them. Her vision was a little fuzzy but it didn't really matter because all she saw was black. She carefully sat up and her eyes fully adjusted to the room. She looked around the dimly lit room and found out she was in a hotel room. The bed had sea green sheets and drapes along it. There was wooden flooring, one bathroom, and other furniture that was usually in an average hotel room.

She gave the hotel room one more search and found out she was alone. She gasped loudly as she was just now recalling what happened several hours earlier. She covered her eyes with her hands. She was struggling to breathe. She thought back to what happened to Riku. The look on his pained face shocked her to a great deal. She tried o get rid of the memories however, they wouldn't let her be. She couldn't erase them.

Her thoughts then switched to that of Sora. Or what used to him and what he was now. Tears started to form in her blue eyes.

'He's gone. He's really gone'

She thought all about her friends. She thought about the promise she made to Sora if he left. That she had to go with him. She knelt on the bed and wiped her eyes. 'Maybe' she started to think, 'Maybe I can bring him back somehow. Yeah that's it. I'll go see the King. He'll help along with Aerith and the others. She'll tell them what's going on with Sora.'

She couldn't just sit here and do nothing. She wanted to help. But also, she was frightened of him slightly. She had to run. She went into the closet and found a red cloak. She placed the hood up and walked out. Unaware of the glowing eyes watching her.

She realized she was in the Second District of Traverse Town. She inhaled and exhaled slowly as she made her way to the Third District. Hoping to find the gang there in the Vacant house.

When she got there her eyes widened. There were stores in this district. There used to just be the wooden door with a fire symbol and the Vacant house. Now all sorts of stores were here but they were all closed. She breathed deeply as she slowly kept a steady pace to reach her destination.

There was still hope. She kept telling herself that. She rushed the last few steps, went forward, and sprung open the door. Her smile instantly dropped. Her eyes widened as she struggled to stand up.

There was blood everywhere. It was dry but it still made her nauseas. 'No' she felt her eyes brim with tears once more. 'Not Aerith and the others.'

She walked slowly into the house and looked around. She searched the room carefully. Some of the furniture was broken and the wood was old and there were cracks everywhere. Cobwebs filled the corners of the room as night crawlers hid in the openings of the house.

There were slash marks made and dented into the walls. That was made by some sort of sharp weapon.

She ran her hand over the edges as if she was trying to heal and put the house back together.

"Ow", She whipped her hand in front of her face. A tiny piece of wood was embedded into her fingers and she mentally scolded herself.

"You're so clumsy Kairi." She gasped as she heard the familiar soothing voice that sent butterflies in her stomach. She turned her head slightly to find no one was in the room, but her.

She breathed deeply to try and calm her heart rate. When she felt she couldn't stand being in this place anymore and felt like she was going to hurl, she turned and froze at the site.

There he was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face. A fang peaked over his bottom lip. His eyes dimmed brightly in the room. His face held the expression of something or someone that just found his prey.

Kairi gulped and tried to hide her fear. But her throat went dry and tried to think. Her eyes held his gaze but then slowly slide to the door. His eyes followed her eyes to the door and he smirked, challenging her to run. The door was open and something was telling her to run, while the something was telling her not to move, to stay in place. She was having an internal battle with herself and AntiSora didn't even say anything. He was on the opposite side of the room.

She then decided to give into her first thought. RUN! She bolted to the door, hoping to reach the door to the outside before he beat her to it, but alas the outcome did not turn out that way she wanted to. She pumped her legs as hard as she could but it wasn't enough.

He leaned against the now closed door and smiled an evilly smile at her. "Hello Kairi" he drawled her name. Kairi stopped and then quickly turned around. She had to get away, but that pray was not answered either. She found herself pinned against the wall and she nearly black out at the impact.

Kairi's eyes widened at the site in front of her. AntiSora's eyes now were slightly gold. His claws lengthened.

"That was pretty rude Kairi," he purred. "I say hello and you turn away ignoring me. And just so you know for future reference Kairi," he paused and brought his fist to the wall and his fist went through the wall. "I DON"T like to be ignored. You do best to remember that."

Kairi was now shaking. She was surprised she could even still stand. He chuckled at this. Her fear was pouring out of her and he fed off of that. Her fear was extremely pleasant and arousing. He would have to make sure that no one would bring her this much fear other than him. He would NOT SHARE!

"Now" he tried again but still had her wrists pinned slightly over her head. He brought his face close to hers to where there foreheads were touching. Kairi gulped as she could fell his breath on her face. It was hot and her shaking and having her wrists pinned were not making her nervousness any better. "Hello Kairi."

Kairi opened her eyes not realizing she closed them and softly said. "Hi." She was surprised she found her voice.

He smirked at that and thought that will work, for now he added. He let one of her arms down and brought her hood down slowly. As if taking in her features slowly. He used the same hand to run through her hair. It was soft and silky and it smelled of strawberries. She bit her lip out of nervousness and tried to be brave but it wasn't working to well. He caressed her smooth milky skin and traced her lips with his thumb.

He then fiddled her hair between his fingers and brought it to his lips. "Talk with me Kairi."

Kairi shivered and tried to relax. Maybe Sora is still in there some where. Maybe I can bring him out. "Sora" she whispered as she looked at him in the eye.

"Yes" he said quietly. He was still fiddling and messing with her hair. He then stopped as he looked at her hand. It was bleeding and drops of blood dripped onto the wooden flooring of the house.

He lifted her hand to his eye level and looked at the blood. He grabbed the finger that was bleeding and brought it to his mouth. He placed it in between his fangs and sucked on it. He licked and Kairi was freaking out.

'What is he doing?'

AntiSora was in complete bliss. Her blood was now running through his entire being and body. His beast purred and it burned with passion on taking her back to the hotel and ravishing her body. He would take her again and again and she wouldn't be able to stand for a long while.

AntiSora kept his beast at bay and stopped his ministrations with her finger. He picked the splinter from her finger and gave it one more lick.

Kairi saw that his eyes were now darker amber and he placed his head in the crook of her neck. He sniffed in her scent and found out he couldn't stop. He nipped the bruise and kissed it. One of his hands went around her waist and the other kept in her hand. Kairi looked away and tried to get away from him.

She brought her free hand to his shoulder and pushed away with all her strength.

"Stop" she kept pushing him.

"What is it Kairi, it's just me, Sora," he chuckled. "Don't you like what I'm doing to you?" He was placing small butterfly kisses all on her neck.

"No please stop. And you're not Sora." She glared at him. She had to be strong if she was going to bring the real Sora back.

AntiSora stopped at what she said. He was confused and he let go of her. Kairi nearly fell to the ground but she held her self up. She looked up to find that AntiSora disappeared. She walked away from the wall and looked around. Her heart was beating fast. She started to head for the door once more but she nearly rammed into AntiSora.

He was standing on the ceiling so he was upside down. His hair fell away from his face and his head was leveled with hers.

"Ho how… did you do that?" Kairi asked wide eyed.

AntiSora completely ignored her question. "What did you mean by saying I'm not Sora?" He had his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes gleamed darkly.

She looked at him straight in the eye. "It means exactly how I said it. You're not Sora." She said a little more quietly than she liked as her bravery was dimensioning slowly bit by bit.

"What are you talking about Kairi" he rolled her name. He uncrossed his arms and let his hand run through her hair. "I am Sora."

"NO!" she shouted as she stepped away from his hand. "NO! You can't be Sora. Back at the island, Sora would never do what he did to Riku. No the real Sora, would never do that. We were all best friends. We played together, challenged each other, and made each other happy. You haven't done any of that. You can't be Sora."

AntiSora growled loudly. He jumped down and pushed Kairi into the wall. She gasped and moaned in pain. She opened her eyes and looked at him. He was so close and his growling was scaring her. Tears started to form and they fell onto the floor.

AntiSora could smell her fear and he smirked at her. "Kairi he drawled her name. Let me make this clear. I AM Sora. I may not be the Sora from your past, but I am him." He chuckled at her confused expression. She was still denying it.

"No" she whispered. She refused to believe it. "No it's not true."

"Believe it Kairi." He put his forehead on hers. "I see I need to tell you what happened to the Sora you knew to make you understand. This way we won't have any confusion between the two of us."

"What?" tears were still coming down her face? He chuckled again and licked her tears away. "Don't worry Kairi, I'll tell you everything that happened."

AntiSora hugged her as she was pleasing him without her knowing. He loved it when she cried. Her tears were like tiny beautiful gems. His beast purred with enjoyment. Then he smirked as he got an idea.

He said this as a command. "Hey Kairi, let's go on a date."

**NEXT TIME!**

"_Kairi listen to what I'm saying. I own this body now. Sora chose this. All his memories are mine. His body is mine as well as his soul. In fact everything he knew and cared for deeply his now mine. This means YOU are MINE to keep and do with as I see fit."_

_Kairi was in a daze as he said this. AntiSora saw this and took his chance as he brought his lips down hers in a hard kiss hoping to lead it to something more pleasurable._

WELL I HOPE THIS STORY WAS ENJOYABLE. NEXT TIME YOU WILL SEE WHAT HAPPENED TO SORA BEFORE HE CHANGED!!

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW **TO TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT OR WHAT I NEED TO WORK ON TO MAKE THIS STORY MORE ENJOYABLE!! **Also I would like to have at least have the review number say 40 before I continue with the story. I hope that isn't to much. PRETTY PLEASE!!  **


	4. The Truth Hurts

YO readers! How is everything going? Sorry about the long wait my internet was down for a while but I'm back and ready. So here is another exciting chapter from me. Please enjoy and review to tell me what you thought about it or what I need to work on.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

Summary: Anti-Sora is finally released…and he wants to play. And nothing is going to stand in his way. But what does he want exactly.

**THANK YOU FOR ALLTHE REVIEWS. I LOVE THEM!!!! (Yes I am tiny bit hyper). If you reviewers think I have forgotten someone PLEASE tell me and I will fix it. Hopefully I didn't forget to put someone up there. If I did I am soooooooooo sorry!**

**Coryn**

**kaitou angel**

**ican'tremembermyfakename**

**Argus456**

**BlueFlowerRedThorn**

**Courage Sun**

**Tegan**

**In my world Heaven is l o s...**

**StarlitBaby**

**kris126**

**shadowneko003**

**ImmortalBlueFlame**

**genin15**

**Bluebunny2006**

**Chibirebel**

**Ki Wingz**

**BeautifulBlueTulip**

**Teh Rassy**

**Ki Wingz**

**Lal**

**I Hate Country Music**

**Arichan**

**Gigerfan**

**MerodiPansa**

Anti-Sora or Sora

Kairi at first thought she was dreaming. But here she was being drag along all over Traverse Town. She didn't even remember agreeing to this. She thought he must have put some sort of spell on her but then she knew it wasn't true. She thought back at the point in which he asked.

_**FLASHBACK!!!**_

He said this as a command. "Hey Kairi, let's go on a date." He was serious.

Kairi didn't answer at first then she pushed him away from her and he allowed it. He wanted to give at least little control to her over the situation.

Kairi felt disgusted. He was smiling at her and she crossed her arms. "No" she said.

AntiSora arched an eyebrow. "No?" he questioned.

"Yes that's right. I don't want to go on a date, especially with you."

His beast roared at her not obeying him but he kept it at bay. He slowly walked toward her and he could hear her heart beat faster as he was approaching. He loved the sound when his victims knew when he was coming closer that he could almost dance to the beat of the heart.

"Stay away" she was nearing hysterics. He backs her in the wall. "Don't you dare touch me!" She tried to sound strong. But it was his aura his entire being that put up such a front that could make you piss in your pants. You could feel his power that could make people **kill** themselves so they don't have to face such a terrible power ever.

AntiSora got right in her face. "Listen to me Kairi. If you don't go on date with me there is an alternative."

"Alternative", she asked?

"Yes. We could back to the hotel and I'll force you onto that bed Kairi and" he made this a deadly whisper…and got close to her ear… "I'll fuck you Kairi" he drawled her name. "And I'll make sure that you scream my name as I fill you completely and you are in total bliss. All you have to do is choose."

Kairi was shivering now. She placed her hands over her eyes so she didn't have to look at him.

"What will it be Kairi" he made her look at him. He lifted her face so she would look at him. But she closed her eyelids. "I…I…I'll…go."

He sneered and grabbed her around the waist as they both disappeared and were brought back to the hotel to get ready.

_**END OF FLASH BACK!**_

Now she remembered how she got here. She sighed lightly and decided this was better than getting raped. In fact this was way better than getting raped. She looked down at what she was wearing again. She was wearing a black dress that was long in the back but shorter in the front. It was sleeveless and it tied around her neck. She wore jewelry that consisted of a necklace and a diamond bracelet.

She then looked at what he was wearing. Instead of the black fighting outfit and the big clown shoes he was wearing a suit. His collar was popped up and some of the buttons were undone. His whole attire was kind of messy but it made him look hot. He had soft gloves on that had holes for each of his fingers. He had a small chopped up scarf that was around his neck and hanging in the front.

"Where exactly are we going?" Kairi asked. AntiSora stopped and smirked at her while he placed a clawed finger to his lips. "Shh. It's a secret." They took a few more steps when he totally turned around. "Alright close your eyes" he commanded.

"What?"

"Kairi I don't like to repeat myself. Close your eyes."

"No I won't." She didn't trust him at all leading her where ever they were supposed to go on there so called date.

He smirked. "Alright well just go back to the hotel and have "fun" there." He cocked an eyebrow.

Kairi eyes widened. "You wouldn't?"

"Try me Kairi" his eyes gleamed with lust.

She shivered and she should have known he would carry out the threat that he was presenting her.

She sighed and slowly closed her eyelids. "Don't open them." He told her.

She lightly nodded and she felt him grab her hand and crossed her fingers with his in a gently but firm grip.

She indeed kept her eyes tightly shut. She felt herself being gently tugged and he helped her step up some stairs. She almost tripped at the final step but he caught her. He began leading her once again. He then stopped and put his hands over her eyes. He got behind her and whispered in her ear.

"Okay you can open them." He removed his hands and her eyes shot open. She was thinking they were in a dark alley way but her eyes widened. They were at what seemed to be a very expensive restaurant.

He grinned at her and took her hand as he led her to the guy at the podium. "Hello Sir and Madam." He had an English accent but he dressed and was groomed so well that he had to come from a rich family. He was dressed in a black suit and his shoes were new looking and shined as if he just got them.

AntiSora just nodded at the old man. "Just two." He said sternly. The old man nodded and led them toward the back of the restaurant. He led them to a table that was in a corner and Kairi had to admit it was beautiful. The restaurant was barely lit. The only thing that was keeping it slightly lit was the candles on the walls and the two on that were on every table. The table was covered by a red silk cover.

AntiSora pulled out her chair which Kairi knew she had to accept. AntiSora then pulled up next to her. Kairi didn't look at him. He smiled at that. Kairi kept her eyes on the bread that was on the table. She held her hands in her lap.

"You know," he whispered, He looked at her carefully. He looked at her smooth white creamy skin and her silky hair as her eyes shown and glittered from the candle light. Her dress that he stole fit her perfectly. The heeled shoes matched as well. Her lips were covered with lip gloss and he was dying to taste them. His fangs lengthened slightly.

Kairi looked at him waiting for him to finish at what he started to say. But she wished she didn't look at him. He was eyeing her hungrily. She shivered a little and looked away. "You look exquisite.

"If you're trying to make me smile, it's not working."

"Then tell me" he grabbed her hand and nipped at her fingers, "what I can do to make you smile. I want you to smile for me. I'm tired of seeing you angry although I do enjoy it knowing I am causing it but I have yet to see you smile."

"I won't ever smile again after what you did to Aerith and the others. Why" she started to break down. "Why did you have to kill them?"

His eyes slightly widened. This is the first time that he was confused with talking with her.

"What are you talking about Kairi?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." She yelled at him. Several people were looking at them thinking they were just an arguing couple. He held her down and brought her face close to his. Her breath was hitting him lightly and he rubbed small circles onto her back.

"Once again what are you talking about?"

"You were there along with me. In the Vacant House, I saw all the blood. You killed them…you slaughtered Aerith and everyone else.

AntiSora smirked as this and laughed a little.

"What are you laughing at? The real Sora wouldn't laugh at such a thing."

AntiSora ignored her comment at not being the real Sora for now. "My dear Kairi" he brought her close to his face and she stiffened. He ran his claw through her hair.

"I didn't kill them. True I fought them and I was close in killing them but unfortunately the king came and stopped all my art and hard work. I was close in killing them all but he unfortunately interfered."

Her mind still filled with hope.

"Which reminds Kairi, why did you go to the Vacant House?"

"Why should I tell you that?" she countered.

"Kairi, that isn't the answer that I wanted." He brought her into a hug and she tried to get away from him. Her chest was against his solid one and there was no space between them.

He breathed in her scent and he was ready fro her. But he still had to hold back. He whispered huskily in her ear. Around the restaurant they just looked like an ordinary couple but that was way far from the truth.

"Just tell me Kairi. Why were you there" he said heavily. "Were you hoping you could escape me? Or try and save the memory of Sora that once lived in your memories. But that's all they are going to be. Just simple memories of the past, that's it, nothing more."

"You don't" she started but he continued.

"Heh or were you trying to let me catch you? Were you teasing me Kairi?" He looked at her and she couldn't turn away. He smirked and lightly kissed her on the lips. It wasn't out of hunger like all the others.

"Tell me Kairi what you really wanted" He whispered against her lips. His lips molded perfectly with her soft ones. He nipped her bottom lip lightly and she squeaked. He drew blood from her wound and sucked slowly. Kairi grabbed the front of his white collared shirt. She pushed him away and he allowed it. He had his fill. Kairi glared at him and touched her lips.

"I wanted to get away from you. I wanted to bring the real Sora back." She whispered with anger and embarrassment.

He sighed. "Listen to me Kairi. The Sora you once knew is gone. I own this body now. Sora chose this. I am Sora. This is the true Sora. The Sora that was such kind hearted and held the keyblade with such love and conviction he's gone."

"Did you truly think that such a happy person existed with no worries or troubles? This hate built up inside of him he couldn't control it and it formed me. This is the true Sora Kairi and I'm not going anywhere…ever. I own this body. What he once cared for and loved and ever known is now mine. Which means Kairi, you are **mine**."

"No" she said lightly. "It's isn't true."

AntiSora relaxed and settled back down as he looked at her. "Look at me Kairi. I mean really look at me. Feel me and sense me. I am Sora."

Kairi did what he said. She didn't want to believe him, but his words were true. They were true, every bit of it. This was the Sora that she cared for and hung out with and fought with. It was him, but he just hid his anger sadness and agony. And when it was too much he let it go. And it took control of him and transformed him into this…creature.

She still though wanted to believe there was a way to bring him back from the darkness. A way to save him like that time when he turned into a heartless, he hugged her with warmth and love. She could feel it. He thanked her. He had almost given up and it was her that saved him.

"You still have hope I see" he smirked. He put his hands on her face and inched up until they were but a breath away. "Don't worry," he cupped her cheek, "I'll get rid of this hope you still have so all you have left in this world…is me." He spoke darkly.

"You could never take that away" she countered once more.

"I believe I can Kairi. Anyway I guess your wondering how the Sora you once knew turned into me." He picked her up and placed her in his lap. He put her head on his shoulder and had her lean against his chest. He then wrapped his arms around her waist to keep her there. He had one of his hands run small feather light circles on her back.

"When I got the message that the king needed my help once more after Organization Thirteen was vanquished there were some more problems. So I left once again. When I arrived there he told me of a few foes that traveled to the worlds and it had nothing to do with the heartless or nobodies but of a new breed of beings. **The Rejects.**

"Rejects" Kairi questioned. She really didn't feel like listening to his story but she felt if she was going to bring the real Sora back, she wanted to know what happened to him to make him be the way he is now.

"Yes they are creatures not of only pure darkness but they re said to be the offspring of the Devil himself. That he gave birth to these beings and the king needed me to kill them off. And I did. But they kept appearing and when I faced the Devil himself he nearly killed me. But he didn't. He stopped and looked down at me."

"He kneeled to me and the light in my eyes were about to go out. He gave a cruel smile at me. Then he spoke, "You will be useful to me in many ways." Then he formed a darkness portal and took me through it."

"What happened to you?" she asked.

"I was in Hell. The devil and his offspring filled me with darkness energy. He tortured me for a long time Kairi. He would break my bones and see how long I would stay awake, he would peal back my skin to see how far it would stretch, and he would fight me to see how long I would last against him. But thanks to the darkness it would heal me but during the healing it was painful."

"I knew then how weak I was. I wasn't strong enough to kill him. He kept putting me through experiments to see if I could pass his expectations. I called for help in yet nobody came. He tortured me for a long time. My hate and agony grew to more powerful standards to where it would control me at times. My beast came and lashed out."

The Devil then said, "I'm impressed. I will postpone your sentence and give you life once again, if you hand over your light." He held me up from the fighting I have done and whispered in my ear darkly. "Just let the darkness take you, Keyblade Master. You have been down here long enough the damage is permanent. Give in and let the darkness take you." His eyes glow red. "I promise you will feel so much more alive without the light."

"I knew I was dying so I took it. My instincts were already taking control and I handed him my light."

"Shortly after I found myself in Traverse Town. I felt stronger and all my other senses became stronger. Everything was clearer, but different. I could no longer feel the feelings that the old I once felt. For some reason though, I didn't feel empty without them."

"Then what", she started to nod off. He kept rubbing small circular motions on her back and pulled her up more.

"I decided to go to Leon and the others. I haven't seen them for about a year of torturing from the Devil and I wanted to see what they would think of me. Also I had a need for a fight and blood. But when I warped to Hallow Bastion the alarms went off. Leon and the others showed up. I could sense there fear for me."

"I loved the feeling. What they did surprised me. True I fought them at there base in Hallow Bastion as well as Traverse Town but this is where there betraying ways started."

"What" Kairi sat up? "Leon would never do that. He cares about his friends."

AntiSora chuckled. He looked straight into her eyes. "That may be true but they knew what I was Kairi the moment they saw me. The king somehow found out about my deal with the Devil and wanted to see if it was false. So they too did experiments. So I am the aftermath of two experiments gone wrong. One from the Devil and the other from the people who the old me thought of as his friends."

"What the king would never" she started but he interrupted her.

His eyes had a slight amber hue to them. They were captivating. "Believe me Kairi he did. .They ran experiments on me Kairi. I was supposed to be the solution. But I came out of something better. Sure I was so much stronger now than I was but the darkness was too much for the old me. So he welcomed me with open rms. I was angry for the king putting me in these positions. So I tried to kill him and the others."

"It was there fault and I hate them. All the pent up anger and agony I welcomed it, and Kairi it felt good to lose control of everything. To let everything be destroyed, it felt nice.

"I don't believe you." She tried to speak with confidence but she failed miserably.

Sora looked deeply into her beautiful eyes. Here she was trying to defend something she doesn't' understand. Her eyes held determination but if you look behind the shields is just a scared soul.

"Believe me Kairi. It's all true and you know it is. You say you don't believe me. But scared people are afraid of the truth and simple deny it because it's easier that way. They deny and ignore things they don't want to hear or thinks is true for fear things could go wrong. I know what you fear Kairi."

She glared at him. "You don't know anything."

"Really?" He cocked an eyebrow. "You fear what I am now, don't you? You're afraid of me and what I have become. You don't want to believe that the old Sora is gone and has turned into this. You don't believe this because you thought you had Sora all figured out. That he was a happy no worry guy when in reality he was hurting all by himself and drowning in his pain and agony. And he thought he was weak for letting that take over him."

Kairi covered her eyes. "Is…that…true…?" her voice broke.

Before she could finish on what she was saying AntiSora was flung across the room and his body was rammed into the wall in the form of an X. AntiSora's eyes went yellow and he pulled to get loose but there was some sort of spell put on him. He couldn't move. "What the hell?" he growled.

"Sora" Kairi yelled out.

"Kairi" a voice shouted out.

Kairi turned and gasped. "Leon" It was him. He wasn't dead. But if what Sora said was true about them being alive, then why would he lie about all the other stuff. Was she that easy to read?

Kairi hurry come here he held out his hand. Energy was crackling around the whole room. The people cleared out of the restaurant in a hurry.

"But I thought you guys were dead." Kairi said in awe.

Kairi he ran up to her. He grabbed her hand and started to tug her along with him. "Come with me. Yuffie and the others are waiting. We have to get out of here while he is trapped."

"NOOOO!" AntiSora hissed. "Kairi" he whispered with death. Kairi stopped and turned toward him.

"Kairi" he whispered once again. He started chuckling. He had his hair covering his eyes but you could see the amber hue and red clashing together in his eyes. He was smiling but had deadly voice with it.

"If you leave me, I swear, I will kill all of these people out of my anger. I will find you and if anyone comes in my way they will die. If you leave I will find you and Kairi" he smirked at this, "I will punish you. There will absolutely be no place for you to hide. I will kill all of the people that get in my way. Do you really want all these people to die because of you wouldn't stay with me Kairi."

Kairi's eyes started to tear up. The clear tears streamed down her face. Her makeup from her eyes running down her face, and smeared around her eyes. She knew in her heart that he would carry out that threat.

"Leon" she said toward him. "Let go." She tried to tug her arm away.

"Kairi you not speaking in your right mind." He responded to her. He had to go now. The air was beginning to become thin as AntiSora was trying to get away from the spell bind. It would hold him there but not for too much longer. But and before she could say another word he pressed one of her pressure points so she would faint.

"Damn you Leon" AntiSora hissed with anger.

"You wont' be able to touch her Sora." He glared at him.

AntiSora smirked. "What makes you think I haven't already?" Leon eyes widened for a seconded and then he took off without a trace with Kairi in his arms.

Right when Leon left with Kairi, AntiSora pulled the binds and he was released. He looked at his wrists and found out they were burned slightly. Then his flesh started to reappear and back to normal.

AntiSora kept smirking. He knew exactly where they were going. And he was going to follow.

**WELL I HOPE THIS CHAPTER WAS INTERESTING AND I'M VERY SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT SO SORRY. ANYWAY I HOPE YOU READERS LIKED THIS CHAPTER. PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW TO TELL M E WHAT YOU THOUGHT!!!!!!!THANKS. YAY I REACHED MY GOAL I'M SOOOO HAPPY. MY CHAPTER WILL BE UP SOON SO BE SURE TO LOOK OUT FOR IT READERS. (HUGS)**

**Next Time:**

_Kairi sighed and walked into her new room. She closed the door and looked up and she screamed. They promised her that she would be safe. But there he was lying on her bed, his back against the wall. She smiled at her. He had a dead body in his hands and was licking his claws._

"_I told you I would find you Kairi. And now for the punishment."_


	5. A Bloody Nightmare

YAY I REACHED MY GOAL AND I COULDN'T HAVE DONE IT WITHOUT YOU READERS. MUCHO THANKS!!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

Summary: Anti-Sora is finally released…and he wants to play. And nothing is going to stand in his way. But what does he want exactly.

**HERE IS THE LIST OF REVIEWERS THAT HAVE REVIEWED MY STORY. THANKS SO MUCH. HERE I MADE COOKIES and each of you win a prize of any of your choosing. (hugs readers and reviewers.) To all those who don't like hugs…too bad because I'm gonna hug you anyway. Hahahahaha!!) You guys have made me so happy. (sniff). YAY.**

Phoenix80hp

BeautifulBlueTulip

heavyarms385

Des Frog

genin15

AmethicEyes

ican'tremembermyfakename

StarlitBaby

IWuvKingdomHeartsVewyMuch

thesrazrbladekisses

d

Oathkeepera

Coryn

Mrfipp

kris126

glory seeker

I Hate Country Music

.Britney.Nicole.

0athk33p3r and 0b1ivi0n

ZeroX1999

ImmortalBlueFlame

Argus456

Ki Wingz

Bluebunny2006

Kairisoul09

kaitou angel

BlueFlowerRedThorn

Courage Sun

Tegan

shadowneko003

Chibirebel

BeautifulBlueTulip

Teh Rassy

Lal

Arichan

Gigerfan

MerodiPansa

**Anti-Sora or Sora**

Kairi felt her head. She had the biggest headache of her life. Her limbs felt like they were about to fall off. She groaned and she felt something wet but warm placed on her forehead. She opened her eyes a little but her vision was extremely blurry. She saw a woman and she was dressed in pink. She couldn't make out the face because her vision was too blurry. Plus the woman was turned away from her so all Kairi saw was her back. The woman did though have a pink ribbon in her long chestnut brown hair that was designed in a braided fashion.

Kairi could only think of one person that dressed like that. "Aerith" she breathed. It was nothing but a soft whimper. Kairi tried to get her attention but her limbs and throat hurt so badly. She tried to get the woman's attention once again. "Aerith" she tried again.

The woman perked up her head and she turned with her head facing her. Kairi smiled a small smile. It really was her. This was one thing that she knew that was the truth without a doubt that Sora didn't kill any of them. Hopefully. She has only seen Leon and Aerith. But where were Yuffie, Cid, Cloud, and all the rest of the group.

"Kairi" Aerith smiled softly. "Hey are you feeling alright?"

Kairi just smiled. She couldn't stay awake any longer. Her head hurt too much. It was like the darkness that sleep brought was dragging her down into a dark abyss. Her eyelids felt heavy and she closed them. Hoping only good dreams would come to her. Of course her hope was slowly dying.

Aerith picked up the wash cloth and wet it again and placed it on Kairi's head. She then heard a soft yet firm knock on the door.

"Come in" she whispered.

Yuffie walked in quietly. "Hey." She took a peek at Kairi and found her still snoozing.

Aerith followed her eyes. "She was just awake but she fainted. She must be under so much stress."

"Well duh!" Yuffie said kind of loudly.

Aerith shhh'd her.

Yuffie sighed. "Sorry."

"Let's discuss this with the others." Yuffie nodded and they both shut the door and went to the electronics room where the big computer was and where Cid always sat in front of.

They were currently located in Hollow Bastion. They finally got the castle up and working once more. The clouds were still kind of cloudy but it was nice out and peaceful. Or as peaceful it will get. They still gathered around the table and waited for Aerith to speak.

"She is sleeping and she is getting a small fever."

Yuffie sighed.

Leon kept his eyes closed. Donald and Goofy were there as well. They had sad expressions on there faces.

"Aerith, will she be okay?" Goofy asked, with concern in his voice.

"I'm sure she just needs some rest that's all." Aerith held a small smile on her face.

Leon opened his eyes. "I can only imagine what she has been through. I hope she will be able to recover." Even Leon was worried even if he didn't show it very well.

There was an alarm going on and they all bolted out of their chairs.

"Leon" Cid shouted. "There have been small groups of Rejects in the ravine."

"I'm on it." He shouted back as Cid threw the man his Gunblade and he ran off before anyone could get a word in.

They all sighed and stayed quiet for awhile until Aerith couldn't take the silence. "I think I will make some coffee."

Yuffie sighed and went with her to help out.

Kairi was breathing deeply in her sleep. She was sweating and her blankets were all bunched up and were tangled with her body. "He" was in her dreams. Or more like her nightmares. She couldn't escape him.

**Kairi's Dream!**

_Kairi found herself in Traverse Town. What she saw made her eyes widen. Fire! Fire was burning down all the buildings. The embers ate away everything in its path. Blood was splattered everywhere. What Kairi saw was a slaughter of people. People were lying there dead. Some of them had their legs and arms cut off. There was some that their stomachs were slashed open and rats scattered out of their bodies with some chunks of meat. Blood coated their bodies._

_Kairi then felt something wet hit her face. Kairi put her hand on it and gasped. It was a drop of blood. Kairi slowly looked up. Wishing that she never did. There, on the streetlamps, were people hanging on them. Their lungs and other organs were holding up the bodies. Wind swept through and swung the bodies back and forth. What Kairi noticed that was the same out of all the bodies, was that they all had a scared look on their faces. Kairi couldn't hold it she threw up._

_The stench and rotten of the town made her sick to her stomach. She couldn't take it. She then thought she heard something flapping. She looked up. Some kinds of creatures were flying above the First District. They were sick to look at. They were gross. They had bloody claws, teeth sharp as knives. There bodies looked slimy and four wings stuck out from their backs. They were about three feet tall. There eyes were that of yellow. No pupils or anything._

_They then struck and started to swoop down on the town. Kairi screamed. They all flew like crazy. They landed on the already dead and scratched up bodies. They tore off the faces of the people and some stuck there heads in the holes of the wounds and ate. One she saw burrows its way through the body and come out of the woman's open mouth. Blood squirted out of the mouth as the blood slid down the woman's onto the ground._

'_What are those things', Kairi thought?_

_She couldn't take it anymore. She ran. Kairi ran to the Second Districts door. She opened it and shut it as fast and hard as she could. She was surprised that the creatures didn't attack her. They probably were too busy eating to be concerned or interested in her. She breathed heavily. Her breathes came out to be pants. She looked up and her eyes widened once more. Those creatures were here too._

_People were everywhere. It was worse here than it was back there. She felt something grab on to her and Kairi looked down. She screamed._

_A man was covered in blood and he looked up at her with a frightened look on his face. His clothes were all torn up and his most of his teeth were knocked out._

"_Plea…" he tried to speak as blood gushed out of his mouth. The last thing Kairi saw was that one of the creatures grabbed the man's hair and pulled the head right off his shoulders. Blood splattered all over Kairi._

_Kairi screamed and ran once more. She dodged all the creatures that were busy with their meal of the people. Kairi just saw a glimpse of a small little boy being hung on the lamp post. They put his wrists to the top of the lamp post where it was pointed. They then slowly butchered him._

_Kairi ran as fast as she could. She knew where to go. The Third Disctrict. She didn't stop. Her legs felt tired and they cried for her to stop. But she was almost there. She had to get out of here. She just had to._

_Kairi ran through the doorway to the Third District. She saw that the Vacant House was destroyed. 'No' she thought. 'Wait. I know one more place to check. The sewers. The secret cave filled with moss covered rocks. Along with that big stone and slightly filled with water.'_

_Kairi ran toward Merlin's House. She remembered that while Sora returned from his adventure. He told her of this place and how to get to it from Merlin's home._

_She ran toward the fire symbol and the creatures flew over head once more. She jumped over the moving rocks and ran to the wizards' house._

"_Merlin" she shouted. Everything was okay. Kairi was surprised. She then smiled. Maybe they were all safe. "He" didn't get to them yet. Kari went to that certain part that moved and it descended down to the underground. She ran down the stairs…_

_She didn't scream. It didn't come out. Her mouth gapped open. Her eyes dulled and glazed over at what she saw. There wasn't a single drop of clear water. It was all dyed red. It was such a deep red. The red liquid traced through the cracks of the walls. Kairi couldn't hold her weight. She fell on her knees and just sat there stunned._

_On the right side of the wall, was Leon. His two legs were chopped off and some patches of his hair were missing. His own sword was the only thing holding him up that was piercing his torso. The skin of his once handsome face was peeling back and some of the patches were stuck to the wall. His eyeballs were just hanging out of his eye sockets. Blood trickled from his mouth. There was a small patch of green moss that looked as if it was burnt and it was shaped in the form of a one._

_Right next to Leon was Yuffie. Her mouth was wide open. She was lying on the floor in an upright position. What Kairi saw next horrified her. There was Yuffie's shuriken and one of its blades was up her crotch. Kairi saw blood stains on her face. Her hair was a mess it looked as is she was gagged. Her head was twisted all the way around and her head rested on her right shoulder. There was another small patch of burnt moss that she saw and was shaped in the form of a two._

_Kairi tried to look away from it and looked toward the left. There she saw Goofy and Donald. Donald's beak was ripped off and Goofy's ears and entire mouth was ripped off as well. Donald's feathers were bloody and there were small parts on his body that were bald. Both their eyes were gauged out. Goofy's bones stuck out in all directions and there was some puke in between them. They were both chained onto the wall. Goofy's skin on his torso was pulled and stretched until all you could see was his muscle and tissue. One of Donald's feet were bended forward until his feet reach his thigh. Next to them was not a burnt patch of numbers but question marks._

_That is when Kairi really started to notice that there were all her friends and the people she met. Their names were scratched into the wall and had question marks near them. Kairi looked forward that had the huge rock and the picture on it. Kairi's breathe hitched._

"_Sora" she breathed._

_Sora slowly walked to her and knelt down so their eyes were on the same level. He reached his hand forward and ran through her hair. She was covered in blood and her hair was a mess. "Sora" she whispered once again._

_Sora smiled, his blue eyes shining brightly. Kairi smiled. Tears ran down her face. Kairi couldn't hold back any more. She jerked forward and Sora's arms went wide open as he welcomed her in a strong warm embrace. Kairi hugged him tightly. Afraid that if she let go he would disappear from her grasp. That is something she would not allow. His embrace was warm and strong. She didn't want him to ever let go. But there was something in her gut telling her something was wrong. But she was pushing it aside. She didn't want her worries to ruin this perfect moment they were in._

_For once in a long time, she was happy. Kairi whispered "Sora" one more time. She felt him push her back and smiled at her._

_He then slowly started to close his eyes and brought his head closer to hers. Kairi closed her eyes as he was drawing them both into a kiss. But he faked a kiss and his lips touched her ear._

_He gave a wicked smirk. "Guess again." He whispered darkly._

_Kairi's eyes opened immediately. She tried to get out of his grasp but he held onto her. "Hey Kairi" he whispered huskily. "Lets play a game…can you guess who will be next?"_

_Kairi's eyes widened. Finally understanding what the numbers meant. Kairi froze. She couldn't escape from him. Not even in her dreams. AntiSora pulled her back. His eyes were beet yellow and a black slit pupil was in them. His fangs lengthened. "I love to play games Kairi." He whispered against her lips. "For each day you don't return to me, I'll torture one of your friends. Can you guess who will be my next victim?" He chuckled. Kairi tears rushed down her face. They were endless. She tried to speak but no words would form. AntiSora took advantage of her dazed state and kissed her. It was a hard kiss. His lips molded into her soft ones. He slipped his tongue in and didn't leave any space untouched. He put the back of his hand on her head and made the kiss deeper, more enjoyable._

_His tongue ran in the inside of her cheek, over her teeth, and touched her tongue. Kairi's tears didn't stop. AntiSora felt the fire burning in him. His beast slightly gaining some control. The kiss was heated and he could smell both of their arousals flaring. He wanted more of her sweet taste. He nipped at her lips and tugged on them. He drew small amounts of blood and licked them up. He explored deeper within her mouth thinking of only one thing. **MINE!!!** He pulled apart and started to kiss her neck. Kairi was breathing heavy. His tongue was rough and he nipped at her. Leaving small slightly noticeable marks. Kairi's eyes were scrunched shut. She wanted so much to wake up._

"_St..op." Kairi's voice cracked._

_He didn't listen and continued to lather her neck in small kisses and nips. Kairi slightly pushed him. "Plea..se…stop!" Kairi cried out. She didn't want this. She wanted this all to end. AntiSora looked at her and gave a wicked grin. He set her down on her back and leaned over her. His face but a breathe away. "Heh", he chuckled._

_He ran his hand over her cheek and looked at her neck. There were small bite marks on her neck and small bruises on her arms were he held her. "It's okay Kairi" he said her name sweetly. Or as sweetly a guy like him could get. He looked at her with his eyes and stared her down. She couldn't look away from those memorizing eyes. She was still crying. Her emotions were skyrocketing at this point._

_AntiSora smirked at her. He bent down and whispered in her ear, "This will only hurt a little." And before she could say anything he bit her between the neck. Like back in the hotel. But this time it was deeper. He drank a drop of her blood and resisted from taking more. He then cleaned it up with his tongue and there on her neck was a seal that sunk into her skin._

_He gave smile at her and kissed her lightly on the lips. That is when he released her from her sleep. But not before she whispered. 'I…hate…you.'_

Kairi could hear voices calling her name but she couldn't seem to get up.

"Kairi its okay stop screaming. It's okay." A soft but firm a voice said trying to wake Kairi up.

Kairi's eyes were squeezed shut. She was clawing at the person who was waking her up. She was screaming on the top of her lungs and wailing out. She kicked and screamed like a little girl. Her eyes were bunched up and small salt water dripped from her shut eyes.

Kairi felt someone hug her and she calmed down. "Kairi" the person acknowledged her. "It's okay. Just open your eyes."

And Kairi did. She groaned and slowly but surely, she did open them. She rubbed her eyes to see better and gave a small smile. They were all here. Cid, Yuffie, Aerith, Donald, Goofy, everybody was here.

She then quickly frowned as the images of her dream or nightmare came back. She gave off a crazed look. "Kairi I think you should lay back down. You don't look so good. You're really pale." Aerith suggested. "Maybe you should lie back down."

"NO" she quickly retorted. "I must leave." She quickly got out of bed. "Let me" go as Yuffie and Aerith quickly grabbed her.

"Let go. I must go see him. I have to, before it's too late. Before you guys die. And I am to blame." She kept struggling but they kept her at bay. "Please…"Kairi was reaching hysterics unless she was already there.

Aerith hugged her tightly. "Kairi calm down and explain everything to us. Please calm down. Shh" she rocked her like a small child. "It's okay. Nothing is going to happen."

Kairi did as she was told. She was still breathing heavy and her eyes were glazed over. Kairi's heart was pounding. She didn't want to back to sleep or lie down.

"Please" she groaned. "Please Aerith don't make me go back to sleep. Or else he will be there. PLEASE don't make me." Kairi cried.

Aerith eyes were saddened. Everyone else looked at her. They were all saddened on how broken their friend was. Back then you couldn't ever see this girl without a smile on her face. Now her eyes were filled with endless fright. She looked as if she could break any second from within her mind and soul.

Aerith pulled back and she smiled. "How about we get you out of those clothes?" Kairi looked down at herself and saw that she was still in the dress that Sora had her put on. Aerith shooed everyone else away while she went to the closet and looked for something wearable.

Kairi scooted on the bed until her legs hung off the bed. She looked at her hands which fiddled in her lap.

"Here you are Kairi" Aerith gave her some clothes. "Here, have something comfortable." She gave Kairi a simple sleeveless white night gown and a baby blue robe. "It's not much but is all we have of your size."

Kairi gave a smile. "Thank you." Aerith gave a friendly smile back. "Come out when you're done so we can discuss some…" she paused, "some things." Then she left to give Kairi some privacy.

Kairi looked at the clothes. She started to undress and felt the cold even more when she took everything off. She slipped the nightgown on easily and put on the robe that was very fuzzy. Kairi put on the small slippers that were near the door and matched the while bed clothes. She didn't want to go out just yet; she didn't want to face them. She didn't want to discuss what had happened but she knew that she would have to know.

Kairi took a deep breath. Maybe she didn't have to talk to them. Maybe they could just tell her what had happened even though Sora explained most of it to her. She put her hand on the doorknob, turned it, and walked out.

They all stared at her at once, gave a smile and returned to their work. Kairi went over to the table and sat down. They continued their work not really giving her a glance. Kairi looked at the floor and then back up.

"How…" she hesitated.

"What is it Kairi" Yuffie looked at her. Kairi still looked at her hands. Yuffie arched an eyebrow and sat down to the chair next to her.

"Listen we're not going to force you to speak okay. You can talk when you're ready."

"I am ready. How did you guys know I was there? How did you guys track me down?"

"Well Goofy and Donald followed Sora down to your home island and reported back to the king. We then tracked Sora down after he…"

She hesitated knowing what had happened to Riku.

Kairi just sat there.

Yuffie continued. "Anyway when Sora kidnapped you we tracked him down. You see we put a tracer inside of him while…"

"You experimented on him" Kairi said looking Yuffie in the eye. "Is it true that you ran tests on him?"

Yuffie furrowed her eyebrows. She breathed in. "Yes. But you see Kairi it wasn't like that. He was going to kill all of us. So we put him to sleep and put him in a pod and ran experiments on him. His brain wavelengths were off the charts and his other capabilities were skyrocketing. If we didn't do something soon he would have killed everyone Kairi. So we had no choice. He had already destroyed a world and we had to stop him."

"I see." Kairi said blankly.

Yuffie raised her eyebrows. "But…um…Kairi how did you know about that?"

Goofy walked over to Kairi and sat near her. He held her hand in comfort. "Kairi is something troubling you?"

Kairi had one tear run down her cheek. "He told me. He told me everything. And I am starting to think what he said was true. So far he has been telling me the truth. I don't know what to do."

Kairi closed her eyes and then opened them as she saw a flash of her dream hit her. Goofy and Donald with their skin detached. Yuffie and her weapon inside of her and Leon…

Kairi froze, Leon! "Where is Leon?"

Cid answered her. "He went out to take care of some business but don't worry he will be back soon." He turned back to his computer.

Kairi gasped. Kairi jumped out of the seat and ran toward the door.

"Kairi where are you going? Yuffie sat still in her seat confused on what Kairi was doing.

"I'm going to find him." She ran out of the house and Yuffie immediately ran after her. Knowing which "him" she was speaking of.

Kairi ran as hard as she could. It was thundering and lighting. The rain pounded on her. And it just made her slow down as her clothes were sticking to her skin. Her hair sticking to her face as well. Kairi shivered the night gown and robe not giving any warmth at all. It did not stop the chilling raindrops from sinking into the robe. She then stopped when she felt that she was far enough from everyone. She looked up at the sky and took a deep breath.

She shouted. "Okay come get me." But it was drowned out by the thunder booming through the clouds. Lightening tore through the dark clouds and lighting up the small area she was in if only for a second. There was no answer no footsteps she could hear coming from anywhere. She was waiting for his breath to breathe down her neck.

"Can't you hear me? Come on I'm here waiting for you to take me. Come on. I dare you to show up SORA!!! I'm tired of your games!"

Kairi tried to provoke him into coming. "What are you scared SORA!?" Kairi clenched her hands and balled her robes into her fists. "What are you waiting for?! SORA!" she screamed the last part as loud as she could.

Kairi closed her eyes and waited for him to come…but he never did.

Kairi cried then. She fell on her knees and kept crying. She felt empty, blank, cold, she felt like nothing. The rain was pouring harder than ever and Kairi collapsed. Her eyes were just a blur and she could hardly keep them open.

Kairi thought she heard someone shout and when she looked up she saw Yuffie there kneeling beside her.

"Kairi" she whispered softly.

Kairi didn't acknowledge her and closed her eyes.

Yuffie sighed and gave Kairi a piggy back ride back to their base. When she arrived, Aerith sighed deeply and gave a smile. "I'm happy you found her."

Yuffie nodded and set Kairi on the couch. Kairi started to stir and curled into a little ball. She failed. She couldn't get him to come to her. Now the others really were in danger. Everyone she loves, cares, and hopes for will be gone. Just like he said. So all she will have left is him. She knew he was speaking the truth though, that eventually she wouldn't want to be alone anymore, that she will eventually go to him not wanting to simply be alone in the world.

Kairi was so into her thoughts that she didn't know that Aerith had got her some new clothes once more. "Kairi here you go." Aerith helped her with her clothes. Aerith saw the look Kairi gave. It was absolutely expressionless. It showed no emotion. But suddenly she turned her head and looked at Aerith. "Thank you" she whispered.

Kairi went into the bathroom to change. Kairi put on baby blue cotton shorts and a small dark blue hoodie. She gripped the soft black blanket as well and put that around her shoulders so it fell around her. She also had some slippers on as well. Then she walked out of the bathroom.

"Why" she said suddenly. "Why Aerith? How come didn't he come for me?"

Aerith bit her bottom lip. "Kairi promise you won't run away again. What if he really would have come? Then what would have happened? Here let me tuck you in so you can get some sleep" she said in a motherly tone.

Kairi's eyes widened.

"NO I don't want to go to sleep please don't make me. I'll really see him then."

"Kairi?" Aerith questioned her face in a confused expression.

"Don't you get it? He is in my sleep" she whispered. "He is there now waiting. I can feel him." Her eyes were glazed as if she wasn't here. He was really haunting her.

"Kairi…"Aerith paused. She took her hand and led her to her room door. "Please at least lie down. You don't have to go to sleep but at least lie down. I'll make you something to eat. What would you like?"

Kairi looked at the floor. "Soup…please." It was but whisper that Aerith almost didn't catch.

Aerith smiled. "Okay." And she went back to the kitchen.

Kairi sighed and walked into her new room. Her feet weren't making any noise as she trudged down the hall. She closed the door and looked up and her eyes widened instantly. She slid down her door slowly and landed on her butt. They promised her that she would be safe. But there he was lying on her bed, his back against the wall. He smiled at her. He had a body in his hands and was licking his claws.

"I told you I would find you Kairi…and now for the punishment." He got up from the bed and he slowly walked over to her. He put both his hands on either side of her to keep her there, his hot breath hitting her face. Kairi winced as her neck was burning from where he bit her and placed the seal in her dream.

"Kairi I heard a noise, are you okay", Aerith asked from on the other side of the door?

'NO' Kairi thought. 'Aerith run away. Don't you sense him here?' Kairis' heart was beating so fast. Kairi looked around AntiSora and she covered her mouth from screaming. That was no ordinary body…

"**Leon"** Kairi whispered and AntiSora let a wicked evil grin spread across his face.

NEXT TIME! "_Kairi I have a surprise for you." AntiSora chuckled. Kairi froze at what she saw. "Join me Kairi and this will be yours."_

"_Cid" Aerith spoke to him. Worry was in her voice. "What should we do?"_

"_We send in the other master." A voice said from the darkness._

_They both turned to see…_

**HEHE sorry for the cliffhanger. I couldn't resist. I promise though you won't be disappointed when the next chapter comes up. More answers will come to the surface. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW AND THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!! FOR ALL THE REVIEWS I'VE RECEIVED. GO READERS!!!**


	6. Attention

**Attention: HEY EVERYONE JUST TO LET YOU KNOW I AM GOING TO BE REWRITING SOME OF THE CHAPTERS IN THE STORY ANTI SORA OR SORA I JUST FIND THEM UNSATISFACTORY SO I ALREADY HAVE BEEN WORKING ON SOME AND IF YOU HAVE AN OPINION ABOUT ME CHANGING THEM LIKE LEAVING THEM THE WAY THEY ARE THEN JUST TELL ME!!!! **

**Thanks guys soooooooooo much i love ya!!!!!**


End file.
